


A Dance on the Beach

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dancing, Hermitshipping, Hugging, M/M, Shipping, Watching the Sunset, dancing on the beach, im soft for them, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tango is stressed at the beginning of the new season and Impulse knows just what to do to get him to relax.Basically I just wanted to write pure fluff and I’m soft for them so this is what you get I hope you like it.
Relationships: Impulse/Tango
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	A Dance on the Beach

Tango sat at the table, a steaming cup in his hands, lost in thought. He’d been waiting for Impulse to get back for over an hour, having nothing better to do with himself. He’d finished putting up one of the walls of his new towers, and the work had taken it out of him. Impulse had been over at his own base, adding to the sorting system he’d spent so long to design.

Now Tango was in his starter base, the little house on the coast acting as the midpoint between the massive bases on either side. They’d also found it was much cosier for the days when they wanted to watch movies, or watch the sunset.

He gazed out the window towards the giant base on the water, the view perfect from the little house. Finally the silhouette of Impulse came into view, his elytra spread out above him, allowing him to glide to the ground outside.

Tango waited for Impulse to open the door and come in before standing up and walking over.

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Tango didn’t respond to the question, simply pulling Impulse into a hug. He sighed, burying his face into Impulse’s shoulder as Impulse laughed softly. 

“I missed you. I’ve been stressed with the base, and I know you’ve been busy, and I missed you.” Impulse pulled him in tighter, rubbing circles on his back.

“Well I’m here now. And you know what?” Impulse pulled back, entwining their hands together and leading Tango outside. “I know just what you need.”

They walked over to the beach, where Impulse turned to him, holding out one hand to Tango. He took it, and let Impulse pull his hands up to his neck, where he secured them around nicely. Then Impulse put his own hands on Tango’s waist and pulled him close, swaying softly. Quietly, leaning in towards Tango’s ear, Impulse whispered.

“Wanna dance?” Tango laughed and nodded, the two of them having done this many times.

They began to dance, humming a soft song in harmony, pulled close together on the beach. 

Eventually the ocean began to lap up at their feet, and they giggled, pausing their dance to run into the water. 

They swam out a little ways, past the waves, to where the water was calm and beautiful. They splashed for a while, diving and swimming around each other. Eventually the sun reached the horizon, and they made their way back to the shore.

They planted down on the sand, Tango leaning his head on Impulse’s shoulder as Impulse wrapped an arm around him. The sun had melted the sky into stunning reds, purples, and pinks, and when it finally dipped the rest of the way below the horizon, the stars shone brightly in its place.

In the silence Tango sighed contentedly, and Impulse turned to look at him. 

“Thanks Impulse. I really needed to relax.” Impulse smiled, his whole face lighting up.

He pulled Tango in for a kiss, and although it was only one of many they’d shared, Tango’s heart swelled as if it were the first time, and he felt just as in love as he had every day since he’d fallen for Impulse. 

They turned to look back at the sky, and Impulse’s voice carried over to him, strong and happy.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short and there’s not much actual plot to it but I’m soft for these two so what’re you gonna do about it


End file.
